The magic Tantabus
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves was not effected by the dream linkage spell Luna used to connect ponyvilles dreams. Because of this she must enter his dreams directly, but will he be able to hide his feelings when she could literally walts into them?
1. Chapter 1: aftermath of the dream link

**I thought this would be fun to write considering I just saw the Tantabus episode not to long from the writing of this author note. So I thought, what if Golden or Circuit got spotted in the dreams of one of the mane six somehow? Well I am here to do that out of pure boredom.**

"Sure glad we could hang out for once Circuit... and not be yelled at for once." Said Golden happily. "Vell, you are quite annoying but not az much today it sheemz." Said Circuit getting into bed. Golden crawled into a sleeping bag while his eyes drooped. "Thanks for letting me stay over Circuit." Said Golden. "I'm sure you are thankful." He said closing his eyes. He used magic to turn of a latern. "I'm sure you are..."

Goldens eyes opened up. He was in ponyville, there was a visable fragrant mist floating in the air. Golden floated up to it to smell it. "Mmm, pie." He said with his mouth open. He floated towards the source of the smell which was coming from sugar cube corner. There was no sky, only black empty space where the sky would be. When he reached the entry to the bakery, the door opened on its own. Inside was Circuit as well as Pinkie pie. "Hey Golden! You want some pie?" She asked him as he floated in. "Yes... I do." He said mesmerized by the smell of the pie, it smelt like chocolate and apples. She wore a crown that had a cake with a single candle in gold as the main piece of the pink crown. She smiled with glee as a pie hovered over to where he sat in a floating chair. Goldens mouth opened wide and with the sound of a vacum, he sucked up the pie. He swallowed with the formation of a pie showing in his neck as it travelled down. "Ooooh, yeah..." He said rubbing his belly.

Circuit sat at a table playing a game of chess, He looked like he was losing but putting his brain to work was something he did regularly and he had a plan the moment he began against his opponent which was Princess Twilight Sparkle. He known her to be a smart pony but never thought to ask her to a game since she was too busy with being a princess. "Looks like I got you right where I want you." She said with a competitive grin. Circuit grinned himself. He took a right hoof and put it on his queen piece which was of Luna. His king piece was himself and his knight was Big Mac, his Horse was Spike on Goldens back and his bishop was Apple Jack. His last pawn piece was of Celestia. Circuit then did something Twilight didn't notice. She had created a box in on her king with her horse and her two remaining knights, Circuit placed his Queen behind her king a space behind. "Checkmate." He said. Twilight looked down at the board in shock. "What!?" "You left yourself open to be attacked from behind." He pointed out. "You are not as observant as you think Princess." He said smiling. He lifted his hoof and Twilight was shifted away as was the chess table.

A strange looking metal skeleton like object appeared before Circuit. He walked up to it and said. "Exo on." The metal thing jumped onto him and a part of it which was next to his head slide out a piece of glass, the glass glowed and readied. 'Now beginning operation Lunar rescue.' There was a tower that at the top was a bubble that surrounded the princess of the night. Discord was in front of it wiping the bubble to make it shine. He looked down to see Circuit. "Oh, I see." He said looking down at Circuit. "You must be here to save the day aren't you? Did you forget I am the good guy here?" Said Discord he said with a straight face. "I'm preventing the return of Nightmare moon by stopping where the source of it could erupt from at any moment." He said putting his lion paw down on the edge of the castle. "She can only become Nightmare moon if she wants to Discord!" Circuit shouted up at him. "And I know she doesn't want to ever again, I know that in my heart." Said Circuit. "Oh please, your pitiful pursuit for her affections is never going to work you know that right?" Said Discord with a heart in his claw. "She'll just shoot you down and you'll return to your little lab and create another doohickey that was fuelled by your emotions." He pointed at the heart with his lion paws like a gun and he made a firing motion, the sound of a gun firing could be heard and the heart span around and fell out of his paw. "I have never done anything like this before Discord, we both know that. You don't even know if that would happen." Said Circuit looking up at him with a frown. "Oh sure, like I haven't known her all her life." He said looking at her. She was crying herself with her hooves covering her eyes. "I am a being that existed far beyond your time and hers." He said flying into the air. "I am all knowing!" A ball of darkness appeared in his claw and he threw it at Circuit who jumped out of the way as it zoomed at him at an alarming speed. "I am omniscient!" He shouted as he threw a ball of pure light at him now Circuit jumped out of the way of. "I am a god!" He finished snapping his eagle claw. A large number of evil monstrosities climbed out of the ground and when hey surfaced. Circuit grinned looking at them. "This shall be simple." He jumped into the air and a spout of fire came out from the back of the skeleton, propelling him forward at the monsters. He flew straight through them ripping out there cores that were yellow ovaler shaped objects.

"I am more then just a being of your realm." Said Discord. "I can exist in all plains of existence." He said laughing. "I just choose yours because it was fun!" "You must stop now Discord, or I will put you down!" Said Circuit seriously. "Don't you know anything about gods? I'm immortal! You can't kill mwa." He said with a eagle claw on his chest. He floated down to look at Circuit. "But since you insist on this whole endeavour I'll humour you." Circuit pressed a button on the suit, different sections of it expanded out spreading plates over Circuits body, his horn was wrapped in a glass like structure. "Make me laugh." He said with a serious tone. "OoOooH, you have a suit of armour! I'm so scared!" Discord said sarcasticlly. "Its more then a suit of armour." Circuit said. He raised his right hoof up and pointed at Discord, where his hoof was there was a black metal disk of some sort. It glowed red and it quickly shot out a large red beam. Discord was shocked but before he could do anything the beam over took him. "Nooooooooo!" He screamed as he was blown away into the night sky at the moon. There was a twinkle where he disappeared. Circuit pressed the button again and the suit retracted the metal plates. The spouts appeared at his hooves and he flew with them up to the top of the tower where Luna was being held. She still held her eyes as she cried. Circuit looked at the bubble around her and searched for any sort of way to free her, he saw below the bubble was some sort of black and purple striped stone that flowed with magic energy. Circuit used his horn to shoot and blew up the stone. The bubble melted away from the top to the bottom. Luna had stopped crying to see Circuit had freed her from Discords clutch. "You are safe my Princess, you are no longer under the grasp of Discord." "Circuit..." She grabbed a hold of him and embraced him happily. "We thank you very much." Circuit smiled happily.

Golden twitched in his sleep, his lips smacked and he rolled over. Circuit had a face of happiness as he hugged his pillow. In the vent of which kept the room stocked with fresh air, a strange blue smoke came out between the grate. It floated down towards Circuit and without him reacting it seeped into his nose until it completely disappeared inside of him. His face changed from a smile to that of of confusion. "Vat?" He said in his sleep.

Circuit looked up at Luna, the moon hung directly over her and it shined brightly. Circuit couldn't see Lunas face through the light. Then it moved a little more and he could see the face he feared the most. "Ha ha ha ha!" She laughed evilly. Nightmare Moon had appeared in place of Luna. "Let go off me fool!" She pushed Circuit away from her. "Now That I am back, its time to make some changes." Her horn glowed and the moon turned red. "Now the blood moon will be forever!" Circuit felt it inside of him, the urge. "No!" He said looking at his hoof. His fur was becoming longer. "No! Not again! Not again!" He said rolling on his back. "Circuit whats happening?" Golden had mysteriously appeared above him as Circuit fell to the ground shaking. "I'm transforming..." He said feeling pain. "Get away!" He shouted at him. "If I am going to be the new ruler of Equestria, I am going to need my minions and you will serve me perfectly as my first." Nightmare said turning around. "You wont... Get away with this!" He said Looking at her now instead of Golden. His teeth were becoming jagged. "I will get Luna back!" She laughed manically. "Luna is dead lover colt! There is only me!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as his eyes became slitted.

Circuit awoke suddenly with sweat covering his face. He was breathing heavily. He quickly got out of his bed to run to the window to look at the moon, on his way he accidentally tripped on Golden. Without taking the time to react to the pain from the trip he got back up and dashed to the window. The moon was full, it wasn't red making Circuit sigh in relief. "Good." He said quietly. He walked back over to his bed and lied down in it. He looked at Golden through the moon light. He was sleeping peacefully. "Yes Pinkie. More pie." He said in his sleep. He then giggle. "Much pinkie, more pie." He said in his sleep. Circuit closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the nightmare continued in his head preventing him from sleeping. "Come on, go to a lower stage of awareness you." He said tapping his head. He eventually after an hour of laying in bed fell asleep.

The next morning. Circuit awoke but instead of being well rested, he was tired. He yawned as he got out of bed. He walked down his hallway and towards the bathroom to have his morning pee. "Dang, zat vase von heck of a dream I had last night." He said talking to himself. "Zing iz, I lucid dream though. So how could Nightmare moon even happen? I never vanted that, or turning into za blood volf again." He said shuddering. "Zomething izn't right vith me." He finished and flushed his toilet. "I should go ask for a book on sleep affecting aliments and zee if I have anyzing." There was a knock on the door. "Are you almost done in there?" Said Golden desperately. "Yeah juzt a moment I must wash my hooves." "Duh-I can't hold it in any longer can you wash your hooves somewhere else? Please?" He said with worry in his tone. Circuit sighed. "Fine." He opened the door and Golden rushed in. Circuit closed the door behind him. "Must have ended hiz dream thinking about vater." He said grinning.

Circuit made his way to the friendship castle. He heard talking amongst ponies about a shared dream of some sort, all of a sudden everypony had apparently had shared dreams and Circuit was unaffected for some reason. "Did you see me? I was giant and I meowed like a cat!" Said Dixie Hooves. "I also saw you getting rid by Spike." Said The Doctor fellow. Dixie giggled. "That was so much fun!" She said "I wish I could have had all that money I rod on." Said filth rich sadly. "I'd be rich beyond my wildest dreams with all that." He said walking by Circuit. "Gee, did somezing happen last night?" He said to himself. Big mac walked past him with a big grin. He chuckled quietly and said. "E'yup" He watched him walk by. "Vell, it'z not like zis iz shomething new for za town. After all ve probably sheen weirder." He said to himself. He thought about the dream he had last night, He noticed something come off Nightmares mane when she laughed before he woke up but her mane never broke apart so it was slightly odd to see a bit of it float like an orb and then disappear.

He walked into the castle and made his way to the library. He yawned again as he was still tired and may be close to falling asleep. He stepped into the library to be greeted by Twilight. "Hi there, welcome to the library." She said perky and happy. Circuit yawned. "Good morning Princess." He said. "I said before to call me Twilight you know." She pointed out. Circuit opened his eyes wide realizing what he did. "My apologizes, I am fairly tired." He walked towards the medical section and began to search to find any book on sicknesses that effect dreams. Twilight watched him do it almost drone like unlike he normally did, he didn't even put the books back in the particular order she had them in like he always did when browsing the library. He checked two books and often put them back in at the wrong order. He yawned as he kept searching.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Asked Twilight as she came towards him. "Sure, sure..." He said. "I just had a nightmare is all." "Really?" She said sounding more unusually concerned about such a thing. "What was it about?" "Oh just Nightmare moon and becoming a Blood volf." "Blood wolves aren't real though." She said looking up which a small smile thinking he was joking. "I am a blood volf." He said quietly. "What? No your not." She said with her eyes closed in ignorance. "Vere I come from zey exist. Za blood moon brings zem out to seek za essence of organic existence amongst za poniez around zem." He said seriously still searching for books. "I fear za blood moon vill come one night and I vill eat you all in order to fuel za power of za moon." He said. "You have a really weird sense of humour you know?" She said slightly creeped out. Circuit grinned trying to play it off as a joke. "Yesh I do." "So what are you looking for?" "Don't you have somepony else you can ask questions? Not zat it'z annoying." He said. "You are the only stallion to come in most mornings when I open up the library." She said with a teethy smile. Circuit looked around seeing the place was completely empty. "Right." He said turning back around looking through, he yawned and his eyes drooped. "You sure you don't need to lie down?" She asked a little more seriously. His eyes opened up and he shook his head. "No." He said more aware. "I just need to find any book on sicknesses zat affect sleep and I'll be gone." She backed up and away from him and said. "O-kay, well when you find your book. Bring it back within a week or you'll pay a fine." "Yes yes,yes ye yes." He said quieter each time he said it waving his hoof at her.

Golden walked out of Circuits house after he had a little breakfest. He looked around seeing everypony talking about something. "-and then Big mac became an Alicore and he shot his cutie mark out of his horn!" Said a yellow mare with a blue mane and tail. "You should have seen me. I got these legs and I jumped at that big cloud of smoke and I smacked it with a hammer!" Said the mare she was talking to. "Hey what are we talking about here?" Asked Golden. The two mares looked at him for a moment before the yellow mare said. "The dream everypony had last night." "Oh, my dream was about being served chocolate apple pie by Pinkie pie." He said happily. "What? You mean you didn't have the dream too?" "What dream? I had my dream and you had your dream, we can't all have the same dream can we?" He asked more rhetorically. The two mares looked at each other confused. "So you didn't see Luna?" "No." "And you didn't see the giant cloud of smoke?" "No." He said again still grinning slightly. "So you really didn't have the same dream?" "Guess he wasn't effected." Said the other mare. "Meh." He said. He began to walk away. "You should go talk to Twilight, you might be in danger." Said the yellow and blue mare. "I doubt it Milkmare, is she at the castle?" "Probably. It's where she puts herself most days."

Circuit walked out of the castle putting his rear on a bench as he flipped through the pages trying to find anything in the medical book he picked out on dream affecting sicknesses. "Typercratical fluxon." He said. "Causes vonez dreamz to be text only. No zats not it." He said looking through more. "Gretcher syndrome." He said reading the words. "Causes za affected to have terrible cramps in zar stomach to... No zats not vat I am looking for." He said quietly. "Hey scientist." He lifted his head out of the book to see the rainbow pony herself. "Vat do you vant Rainbowdash?" "A race." She said spinning around in the air. "I decline, I'm busy." He said. "No your not." He raised the book into the air with magic as to show her the book. "Yeah that's not being busy that's being anti-social. Come on, you afraid I'm going to beat you again?" He sighed "You vin every time you know, besidez za ving shystem prototype izn't build for shpeed it'z built for longevity." "There you go using words I don't understand, speak English would you?" "My vingz arn't racing vings zare moving vings now go away!" He said irritated.

Rainbow Dash shrugged her upper hooves. "Suit yourself." She flew off. Circuit flipped through not finding anything when he reached the back cover. He sighed displeased in his failure to find out what it was to cause the nightmare. "Zare must be something zat caused za Nightmare." He thought back at any point in the last month that could have been either stressful or unnerving but could not think of anything. He thought of somepony he could go to if it was an issue of magic. "Vell, I doubt she'll know but it's worth a shot."

Golden made it over to the castle. When he entered the first thing he heard was. "Hey Golden." He looked down to the ground to see Spike. "Whats up pal?" Said Golden. "Not much just hanging." Spike said. "Wasn't last night fun?" "Are you talking about that dream stuff everypony in towns talking about?" Asked Golden. "Yeah. I sure saved the day when me and Dixie rode into the thing huh?" He said proudly. "Actually I don't know what your talking about." Spike opened his eyes up looking at him curiously. "What?" "I didn't have this dream, I had a dream I was eating pie." "Really?" He said scratching his head. "Well... Thats odd, cause everypony else had the same dream. You should probably talk to Twilight." "That's what I came here to do actually. Is she free right now?" He asked hopefully. "I think so. I'll bring you to her." "Great!" He said gleefully. "Actually..." Golden pushed his head under Spike and he slid down his neck and onto his back. "Point the way my mounted leader!" He said like a story book knight.

Twilight was fixing the books Circuit had pulled out and didn't put back in correctly. As she did so, she tsked. "Gee Circuit sure was tired, how could that even be so if everypony woke up today well rested? Shouldn't he be well rested too?" She said to herself. The door to the library opened. "Hey Twilight!" Called Golden. She turned her head to see Golden. "Hey there! You seem happy. As usual." She said walking over to Golden. Spike hopped off Goldens back laughing. He stopped looking up at Twilight who looked at him a little displeased. She looked back to Golden. "So Golden, I didn't see you last night." She said. Golden seemed a little confused. "Well no I was sleeping." "I mean when we all had the same dream." "Again with that huh?" He said not to her." "What?" She said. "Golden said he didn't have that dream." Said Spike. "What?!" She said both shocked and worried. Golden could tell something was up by her shocked expression.

"Is there something wrong with that?" "Yes there is! Everypony was supposed to have the same dream!" She said holding onto Goldens front legs. He felt a little scared. "So... am I sick?" He asked. "No of coarse not." She said seriously releasing his legs. "It's just, something happened the other day and we had to deal with another monster." "Oh well that isn't new." Said Golden more hopefully. She paused and thought how such a thing did happen often. "Yeah, sure but this monster we fought wasn't one we fought the normal way and by that I mean we didn't fight it awake." She paused. "We fought in in our sleep." "Well that takes the expression to a new meaning didn't it?" Said Spike crossing his arms. "Now is not the time for jokes Spike." Said Twilight seriously. "and by we I mean all of Ponyville did." "Everypony?" Said Golden surprised. "Everypony." Repeated Twilight. "The reason we all did was because the monster invaded everyponies dreams and it could hide in anyponies dreams. So Luna had to cast a spell that forced everypony to share the same dream." "Oh. Well, I didn't have this dream." "Which is what worries me so much, because I know we watched it sink into Luna but we also saw it slid out of the dream a couple times and get pulled back out. I'm worried it may have broke off some of itself and some if it entered reality." "And it could be in my head?" She nodded regretfully.

Golden became panicked. Gaaaah!" He said shaking his head. "Get! Out! Monster!" "Stop Golden your going to hurt yourself doing that!" She said using magic to hold his head in place. When he finally calmed down she spoke again. "And the thing is I can't know for sure if it entered your dreams or not, I just suspect if it did get out. It would just meddle in yours since you don't know what it looks like and you wouldn't be able to recognize it." She let him out of the magic grasp and he looked at her scared. "If it is, it will make you have nightmares over and over to gain strength from your fear and if it grows too strong, it will escape like it almost did last night." She looked down worried. "Or partially did." "So what can I do?" Said Golden. "We..." She started. "Can get Luna to come back."

Twilight looked to Spike who had already gotten a scroll out. "Ready." "Dear Princess Luna, we have a problem. The Tantabus might be back. Get here as soon as you can. Princess Twilight Sparkle." Spike sent the letter.

"Welcome to my hut my technological friend, is there something that ills your larger logical head?" Zecora said referring to his tired looking face. "Yes, I have had a nightmare." "Well that's no concerning, after all not like your yearning." She said mixing in her cauldron. "No, it's just zat I lucid dream which means-." "You can control your flow of dream, yes I am quite aware of those who command their own nocturnal stream." She said. "Well it's just zat because I can control my dreams, I shouldn't have nightmares." He pointed out. Zecora stopped stirring her magical brew to think with a hoof under her chin. "Yes I suppose that is true, but you may have come to the wrong mare too." She continued to stir the green brew "Vy? You know a lot about magic and Twilight's probably too busy to shee me." "I will see what I can do, but first you must tell me what it is in the dream that troubles you?" "Okay vell, you can't tell anypony about some of it." He said seriously. "Some of it I'd rather not be told as a story to anypony else who comes to see you." "Very well Circuit Hooves my less then excitable buddy, nothing of it will also be laughed at like it is funny." She said.

"Vell, first I vas playing a game of chess against Princess Twilight Sparkle." She nodded. "I von, and then I put on an Exo armour..." He looked at her. She seemed slightly confused. "Its short for Exo skelaton." "Ahh. Please go on." And I rescued Princess Luna from Discord who locked her in a magic bubble to prevent her from ever becoming nightmare moon." He paused. "Zen ven I vas..." He stopped concerned about revealing some feeling he had for her. "Hugging her. She transformed into Nightmare moon and I vas becoming a Blood wolf. She said zat Luna vas dead and I vould never see her again. Zat iz ven I woke up."

"Hmm." She said thinking. "Well there is no reason for it unless your dreams were altered anyway." She grabbed a hold of her stirring stick and continued to stir. "Perhaps you should seek Twilight, you know the way." She pointed at the grass curtain indicating for Circuit to leave. "Your kicking me out?" "It's not that it is my pretension. It's just the next part of the potion I am brewing requires a large amount of attention." She said. "Well, thanks for listening... I guess."

Golden laid down in the bed put down for him to sleep in. The room had all the curtains drawn and very little light came in. "You must go to sleep Golden touch, so we can enter your dreams and search for any sign of the Tantabus." Said Luna looking at him seriously. "Yes princess." He said kneeling. He trotted over to the bed and closed his eyes. "Good thing I fall as...leep q..u..i-." He then began to snore, loudly. Twilight closed an eye at the sound. "Gee, he sleeps fast." "And rather loud." **People who watch car stuff would get it, I don't watch car stuff I just wanted to make the reference.** Said Luna looking at him sleep. "Okay." She flew up into the air and closed her eyes as she focused on Golden. "Good luck Princess Luna." Said Twilight.

Golden opened his eyes in his dream. When he looked around he could see nothing but two things, purple and the word 'Tantabus' over and over again. He grinned at it. "YAAH! Tantabus!" He said gleefully. He ran up to one of the words and said. "Tantabus." The word popped like a bubble. Golden giggled as he ran to the next one. "Tantabus!" He said to the next one. It popped as well. "Fun!" He said as he ran around saying the word and popping the words. Then he got to one and said it. It popped and Luna fell out of it. She stood up after falling to the ground and looked around quickly using a hoof to brush of any dirt that may or may not have been picked up by her coat. She noticed how strange the mind of Golden was. "Why is there only the word 'Tantabus' all over the place?" She questioned looking around more carfully. "Cause the word sounds like fun to say!" Said Golden floating by. "Tantabus! Tantabus! Tantabus Tantabus, Tantabuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" He said sound like a low keyed opera performer. He then fell on his back laughing. "Well, I can see your no different then the pink one are you?" "Eeeh." He said with a hoof up. "Just about. But I'm a dude, that and I can't stand betrayel." He said standing up. The ground shifted below Luna and she was dragged along with it. "I mean, why would anypony not live up to the promises they make? I mean, a promise is more then just something you say right?" Two ponies that Golden was talking to earlier were talking. "You don't just say I will, and never do it right?" He turned around to see the two mares again. "Hello again." He said to them.

Luna spoke to herself. "Hmmm, well he doesn't appear to be infected by it. Perhaps he was lucky and never thought about in the pink ones dreams." "Wooooo!" He said as he quickly glided by Luna at a very fast speed. "I fly like an eagle through my dreams!"She used a spell to check his dream, she did not find anything through the magic sense. She turned to see Golden stretching out and withing a few seconds of his rubber sounding body stretching. He formed the word 'Tantabus' with his body. Luna raised her hoof in the air.

Golden opened his eyes shouting. "Tantabus!" Excited. "Did you find it?" Said Twilight taking out some ear plugs she had on. She took a few moments to end the spell after of which she opened her eyes landing on the ground, with a small relieved smile she said. "Thankfully no, he appears to be dreaming without its presence." "Yeah! I want to go back to that dream!" He said. "So much fun running around saying Tantabus." He said getting out of the bed. Twilight smiled at his childishness. Luna turned around to leave. "I would like to thank you again for your help Princess Twilight Sparkle for helping rid of the Tantabus, after I realized what you said was true and that I have been forgiven by all, it was time to forgive ourself." "We may not talk very often, but were friends Luna. It's what friends do for each other." "Yeah like me and Circuit! He does lots of things for me and I do stuff for him." Said Golden coming up to Luna.

"Circuit? Your friends with him?" Said Twilight. "Yeah, he's my friend. Sure he may groan if you ask him but were friends. He is really nice if you get to know him." Golden said with his eyes closed and a smile. "Anyway, thanks Luna for coming all the from Cantorlot just to see if I had a monster in my head or not." "We actually came without question for the fact that it would be our fault if it infected your mind considering we made the Tantabus to punish ourselves, we would never think it would become strong enough to leave our dreams and enter others." She said with a small smile. "I am glad to see it didn't survive the night." "Why would you punish yourself? Was it because what you did when you were Nightmare moon?" He asked curiously. She lowered her head in shame. "Yes, it is." "Well I think you were forgiven." He said looking to Twilight who smiled with him. "We know we were. Well safe travels Golden." She said walking out of the room. "Good bye Luna!" The two said.

Circuit had finally made his way to the castle, he had the book with him to return it and hope Twilight wasn't busy. It occurred to him that if his logic was that Twilight was probably busy and she was literally asking him what book he was looking for an hour ago. That it didn't make sense for him to come to Zecora and he should have talked to Twilight more about his concerns about his nightmare. Chances are she might be busy now with a friendship problem or a monster and would have to wait most of the day for her to get back to him. As he made his way to the gate, some pony came out of the front door. He had been so close to falling asleep that he bumped into them without noticing them.

"Oof!" He said. He wobbled in place for a second as his eyes spun around for a second. "Vatch vere you are go-." He was starting in a agitated tone but when he looked up to see he bumped into Luna his heart nearly skipped a beat. "L-Luna!" He said surprised. His stomach began to cramp. "Hello. Who might you be?" "I... I... I..." He stuttered. "I am." He smacked his face with his hoof to stop his stuttering. He bowed. "I am Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves my princess." He said still feeling slightly nauseous. She looked a little confused. "Why have you hit yourself?" "Nothing!" He said quickly. "So vy are you here?" He asked her. "I was fixing a problem I have caused." She said looking down with her eyes. "You caused a problem?" "Yes, the town has helped me fix the issue which I am grateful for." She said.

She looked at him curiously. She noticed the bags in his eyes. Circuit could swear he felt his mind exploding trying to think of what to say next. "Is zare somezing on my face?" He asked looking away from her eyes. "Why are you weary?" She asked. "I... didn't shleep well last night." He said nervous he may have to talk about it. "How can that be?" "I had a uhh..." She sighed. "You can say it." "A nightmare." "Wait a second." She said sounding like she had some concern. "How could you have a nightmare if everypony in town was supposed to have the same dream?" "Wait. Did you create some sort of temporary mind bridge vich linked everyponies mindz to create a single dream vich all of Ponyville shared?" He said. "Yes, basically." She said a little surprised at how he figured it out almost instantly. "We created it in order to prevent the Tantabus, a monster we created to punish ourselves for causing the pain we did as Nightmare moon from hiding in any dreams." "Vy vould you do zat? Za moment you returned to yourself everypony in Equestria forgave you for doing vat Nightmare moon did. I know I did." He said nodding his head. He could feel his brain slowly becoming foggy, he was going to lose his ability to speak if he wasn't careful what he said and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the princess. "I know that... now anyways." She looked at him, she saw his eyes were still looking away from her. "Why does thou not wish to look upon his princess?" She asked. His eyes returned to look at her eyes, there deep blue colour, her magical flowing mane. It made Circuit very nervous, it was beginning to show on his exterior when he began to sweat. Regardless he answered her with near same tone.

"I just feel a bit... off today." "It would make sense if you have a fever, you are sweating profusely." She mentioned. "No I-I don't have a fever." He said. "Then why are you sweating so much?" He looked side to side trying to think of something, anything that could explain it. "Oh you know its... Hot." "Hot?" She said confused raising a hoof slightly. "Yes, vat tempature iz it supposed to be?" He said looking at the sky quickly trying to ease his nerves by not looking at her directly. "Only 7 Celsius, its more mild then hot." She said. "Oh, uhm. Maybe I do have a fever then." He cough quickly into his hoof nervously and said. "Yes, that must be it." quietly.

"Well do stay indoors, being about will make it worse. But you say you weren't effected by the spell?" "No. Why does the monster inhabit dreamz?" "It does, did you see anything in your dreams that were unusual?" "No, other then the fact I had a nightmare and I lucid dream." "You do?" She said surprised. "Yes, I trained myself to lucid dream az to take control and never vorry about losing sleep to such zings az night terrors and night uhm... marez." He said the last part cautiously. "That would explain why thou weren't effected, ponies that can lucid dream cannot be targeted through the spell we used to link everyponies dreams." She then looked at him again and noticed the objects protruding from his back. "What... are those?" She said pointing at the connection ports on his back. "Oh, those are points of linkage to my spine." He stated. "You shee. I am an inventor and concept creator of machines and technology, zat port iz for my ving shystem vich allows me to fly." He stated. "Is that so? Well that makes you an Alicore when you put them on doesn't it?" She asked curiously. "N-no, I cannot match za power or shpeeds an Alicore haz let alone a Pegusi in shpeed. I use it for getting around as well as testing." She nodded. "Well, that must mean you are very intelligent." "Indeed." He nodded. She thought for a moment. "Well why would you not recognize the symptoms of a fever if you are? Are you hiding something?" She said with a frown. "No!" He suddenly shouted. "I mean... no." He said more calmly. She looked at him a little more confused. " Well. If you do not mind, I wish to monitor your dreams to observe any abnormalities to your dream patterns over the next few days." She said. "Okay Princess, I am just a bit concerned since I though I might have something medically wrong considering I have never had such a dream where evil happened." The two looked at each other for a moment in silence. "Well farewell." Said Luna as she walked around Circuit. "Y-yes! Good bye!" He said waving at her. He forced a nervous laugh and then he sighed a little distressed after she teloported. "I am a mess." He said in self pity.

"Yeah you are." Said a familiar voice. He turned around to see Twilight who looked at him leaning her head to the side with a big smile. "Awwwm you have a crush on her don't you?" She said. "N-no I don't." Said Circuit with his eyes wide open looking side-to-side. "Yes you do, she may not recognize it but I can. You really like her don't you?" He sighed and lowered his head in shame. "Yesh... I do." She giggled. "Well, there is a more important matter at hoof then that." Golden walked by Twilight and up to Circuit. "Hey buddy, whats up?" "Do not call me buddy, we are acquaintances." He said. "Are you sure?" He sighed. "I don't know Golden... Just, don't say buddy. I guess vere friends but were not best friends." He said with a hoof on his forehead. The butterflys in his stomach had left and he could think more clearly. "Your my best friend." Said Golden. "Vell your not mine." He said with a quick chuckle. "I will be you just wait and see." Said Golden. "Anyways, if Luna is going to come into your dreams Circuit then it would be a good idea to sleep when the moon starts to come up." "Twilight."

She turned around to Spike who held out a scroll. Instead of having the seal of Celestia it had the seal of Luna. Twilight used magic to grab it and opened the scroll. "Dear... Oh this is for you Circuit." She said handing it to him. He began to read it to himself.

Dear , we ask that you go to sleep around the time 0800 as we will be attempting to enter your dreams at this time. If we are to discover the Tantabus in your dreams we would ask that you assist us in defeating it, I am unsure of if the way we defeated it last time will work as it existed for the pain I felt for being nightmare moon, we must figure out why if it has infected your dreams it exist in yours.

Circuits eyes opened wide as he realized. "Oh no, this is terrible!" He said moving the scroll out of the way. "What?" Said Golden. "I think about her so much!" "That's not terrible." Said Twilight shaking her head side to side a little. "Not just awake in my dreams too! If she sees everyzing I zink about her I might freak her out!" He said anxious. "Well, don't think about her while you sleep?" Suggested Golden. "It's not zat simple duncas." He said in his countries language he began to pace. "Za mind will zink of zings even if you do not wish to zink about. I need some sort of distraction, a vay to keep my mind off ov her vhile I shleep." There was silence as all four of them thought of a way.

"What if you thought of nothing?" "You might be able to do that, but zis brain moves and constantly ticks zinking of machines, plans, blue prints... and Luna." He finished. "No its easy watch." Said Golden. He lost his happy facial expression and it became blank, his eyes did not move and his body didn't as either it was as if he was a coloured statue. Spike and Twilight and Circuit looked at Golden amazed as he stayed that way for ten seconds, then he blinked and breathed in. "See? Not hard at all." He said with a smile. "Wo. That's creepy." Said Spike looking at him with some concern. "Kids think its cool. They think I'm like a toy or something and then I come to life." "Oh, what if you think of your machines?" Suggested Twilight. "It's worth a shot." Said Circuit putting a hoof on his head. "You wont tell her right?" He asked Twilight. "Nope, I promise." She said bringing her hoof across her mouth. "Hey, not like we see her often but I swear not to tell her." Said Spike. He looked to Golden who had not answered yet. "Vell?" He said. Golden nodded. "Good. I assume you vill be returning to your shack Golden?"

"Yeah, well. You know how we had that giant gust of wind the other day? It, blew my shack off the ground and took it with it." "That's terrible!" Said Twilight with a hoof on her mouth. "Yeah, so I need a place to stay for a little while, while I get more bits from Applejack for working on the farm to rebuild." Circuit frowned. "You better not be expecting to stay at my place, I put up with you enough during the day. The last thing I need is for you to live vere I am." "Oh come on Circuit! I'm not that bad am I?" "Yes you are, you eat so much food when you hang out I have to go to the grocery store to keep myshelf sustained." "What can I do? I don't get to eat everyday you know?" "You bother me everyday nonshtop vith questions about vat I am building." Golden seemed a little concerned thinking back. "I didn't think it was wrong to ask questions." "Your rat has no sense of house training and gnaws on all my cords and wires, making them frayed and useless." "He can't help it! He's a rat." Circuit closed his eyes as he said. "Vich iz vy if you had any chance of shtaying vith me, you'd have to keep zat rat in a cage. Vich you don't have do you?" "Hey he's a wanderer, I don't want to keep him boxed up."

The two kept talking with Circuit pointing out the things Golden does that bother him while Golden tried to defend himself. Spike not liking the sound of it covered his ears with his claws and Twilight however decided she had heard enough after twenty seconds of it "Stop!" Shouted Twilight. The two stopped and looked at her. "Golden if you need a place to stay there is a spare room in the castle." He smiled gleefully. "Yaah thank y-." "but before you start to stay here you need to understand a few things." He looked at her as he waited for her to begin. "Firstly, You need to clean up after yourself. Spike cleans up my messes, not yours." He nodded. "Secondly, do not use all the hot water. In and out ten mintues." She said. Circuit began to walk back to his home to get ready for the night he was going to have. But thanks to his encounter with Luna he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _"Maybe I can convince her to go on a date with me? No! Focus Circuit, this is something more important right now then such trivial matters then dating and romance. She is investigating our mind to see if a monster as infected it, I need my sleep to keep working and trying to convince her of such matters is foolish and side tracking. Besides, she probably wouldn't even consider me since she's royalty and Celestia would have my head before I could take her some place. Ooh, why do I set my preferences so high? Oh right, because I am of the finest quality of stallions like Big Mac but in terms of the mind, sure I have some brawn but that's not how to win a mare over."_ Circuit slapped himself. " _Focus! Now think about some concepts, like ah uhhhh. A separator! Yes, I will need... Oh wait there's a spell for that. How about a... a freeze ray! No I already have that done. Well, uuuuh. Maybe a Lunar power absorber? Yeah! One of those can harness the power of the night, I just need to figure out how to convert the magic of night into a usable form of energy!_ Circuit slapped himself again. " _No! Nothing Lunar related! Otherwise we will just keep thinking about... her."_

Circuit sighed in frustration. "Zis iz going to be much harder zen I first thought."


	2. Chapter 2: Into the mind

Circuit stood before his bed, he was nervous. He knew he had to sleep there was no way around it. _By the name of my countries prime minister, this will not be easy._ His fruit bat sat at the window waiting to be let out. It squeaked at him which he noticed and said. "Oh, Scalanx." He trotted over and opened the window. "Here you go." He said. His bat flew out the window Circuit looked at the moon, it was still full. His bat closed the window behind him. "Good fruit bat." He said as it flew away. He returned to the bed which he lied down in. "Okay, just don't think about her. Think about somepony else instead or za machines." He said trying to reassure himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He opened his eyes, all around him he could see Lunas. "No!" He shouted afraid. They all just stood around doing nothing. He raised a hoof and all the Luna's disappeared in clouds of dust. The dust erupted into machines of many kinds. Circuit began to calm down. "Phew!" He said. Then the machines after a few seconds began to shift and reorganize themselves, they all took the shape of Luna. He noticed this after a few seconds and became scared. "No stop it!" He said. He raised his hoof once more and the machines reorganized themselves back into various machines. "Okay, how about a simple tea?" He said. "Yeah... just tea." A tea pot floated out of the brass floor below him, it itself was a brass and poured out into a formation it would take in a tea cup, after it finished pouring a tea cup appeared around the liquid. "Yes, wonderful." He said relieved. He took a hold of it with his hooves and he took a sip. It was just the right temperature. It tasted of blueberries and honey. "Mmmm." He then after looking at his machines decided that he wanted to do something else now. "Lets play a little game." He used his horn which became shrouded in black. The tea pot disappeared and in place became a table with a game of chess. "Yes, the game of kings!" He said with a smile. He sat down at the table and he looked across to see who is opponent was. "Hello Circuit." Luna was here.

He raised his hoof as to try to move her to see if he could but he couldn't, meaning it was the real Luna. "Oh! Hello, you are here now. That's good." "Interesting, you do not speak your native language when you sleep." She said. "No, I am more accustomed to English then Valkan'ourcks." "You also do not have your accent." "In my mind I think it flawlessly, but when I speak I unconsciously say things the way I do. But that's not important." He stood up from the table. "We are here for something else." "Indeed." She said standing up. "We must if it is here, locate the Tantabus and remove it from your dreams." Circuit did his best not to look at her so his mind didn't wander off into thinking about her. Circuit looked in the opposite direction. Luna looked around. "You have dreamed of steam-punk." She said. "Yes, I decided that this is what I wanted my dream scape to look like tonight. Very shiny, very clean, very... Creative." He said looking into a tube.

He didn't see anything down it, it was too dark. He used a light wisp spell to summon a wisp. The wisp after he appeared in a small blue inferno behind him travelled down the pipe and Circuit did not see anything. "Did you just use one of spells from Twinkles the light wizards spell book?" "Yes, why?" "That is a very advanced spell book, it takes years for one to perform all the spells from the book." She mentioned surprised slightly. "Really? I figured it out an a few months. It didn't seem too hard." He said. The wisp came back up and part ways up a Luna who was playing a game of cards with another Luna could be seen in another room. "Aah!" Said Circuit who was shocked by the sight. It quickly removed itself as he thought of just whistles and broilers to be in the room. "What is it?" She came up to the tube and looked in. "Nothing just a bit of steam came up to my face." He said. He stepped back and when he turned around he caught a small glimpse of Luna as he turned around. "I must not allow myself to look at her, otherwise I will begin to see her everywhere in here." He said quietly. "But how will I not think of her when she speaks?" He said he tried to ponder but the pondering led to her mouth appearing in front of him. "Hello Circuit." It said like she did earlier. "Go away." He said to it. It poofed into blue dust.

"It might be hiding in your deeper areas of your dreams, I know the Tantabus as I have slept with it for many nights giving me nightmares drawing from my fears, fears are kept in a more locked away part of your dreams." She said. She walked over to Circuit who was looking away. "So. With your permission, I wish to enter the deeper areas off your mind. Now I know that this is a lot to ask of you to show anypony for that matter your fears and your worries, but this is to prevent you from having nightmares you do not deserve from my own foolish form of self punishment." He sighed. "May we enter where your fears are?" She asked. Circuit did not like the idea of her and him going to his fears, for one he knew he would hate it seeing his fears but he knew one of them was her finding out is affections towards her before he could ask her anything of the sort. But he didn't want her to feel unfulfilled in her quest to remove this monster and he didn't want to have continuous nightmares. "Okay princess, let's go."

He heard her horn begin to use magic. He saw a black beam shoot out from behind him and into the ground in front of him, the ground warped and twisted and the once polished brass began to rust and turn brown and break apart. A door came up from the rust with a dark blue wood of some sort, there was a hammer ornament that acted as a knocker to the door. There was no room behind the door. Circuit did not dare touch the handle, he hated and dreaded rust on metal. He used magic instead but when he grabbed the handle with magic it snapped off. He sighed nervously as he approached the door and put his hoof on the blue door. He knew exactly what the blue colour was supposed to signify. "The blue on the door is the exact same as the blue of my coat." She commented.

When it opened up there was rust... everywhere. There was also many of Circuits failed contraptions and machines. Blue prints fell from the air burning. Griffins flew above their heads shouting down at him saying rude and vulgar insults about being smart. Circuit did his best to ignore them. "We must venture deeper then the front door." She said. Circuit sighed feeling his heart beginning to race from seeing all the rust, it was depressing to see all what was probably a hallway of metal of some sort being rusted and uncared for. "Yes. I-I know." He said walking in. He felt a sharp displeasure as his hoof touched the rusted ground. He walked forward trying to block out the insults flying his way as Griffins taunted him. He didn't know what Luna thought of it and he quite frankly didn't care yet.

"Whats that little pony boy? You want this back?" He looked to his left. He could see Grendak, his Griffin bully. He held a small model catapult over a young Circuits head that belonged to him. "Give it back! Itz nat yers!" He said. At the age Circuit was at the time he was still learning English very slowly. The bully laughed at his inability to make proper English. "You sound like what happens when some griffin puts a pip squeak like you into a boiler and is melting away!" Circuit hated Grendak, all he ever wanted was to make fun of Circuit and steal his papers and concept items thinking they were toys. Circuit looked away not wanting to see anymore but when he looked to his right he saw Luna. It was comforting to see her but at the same time frighting as he still didn't want to accidentally think about her. She was looking at his memory but quickly turned away when he looked in her direction. "You... are not different then most who have had bullies in there lives. We all have." She said. "I know that." He said. "I just, never wish to see that griffin again. He was a jerk." He said looking down. "Many Griffins are rude and obnoxious, it is their way of living." She said. "I am not defending him, but stating what is true-." "Yes yes means that that would have happened either way I get that. Lets keep going." He said looking out worried on what he and she might see next.

"Ha ha ha ha! You think you can stop me foolish boy?" Said a familiar voice Circuit recognized. His horn glowed instinctively preparing to fight. "That voice, is that..." Over Circuits head flew a black blur, the sound of insect wings passed over their heads as well. Circuit turned his head back to see Chrysalis flying at Circuit who stood in front of his parents. He had a face of determination ready with his own horn. He was a younger in this memory but not a full grown stallion, probably eighteen. "You vill not herm my parentz!" his younger self said. Circuit in the current time watched as his younger self was blasted out of the way and his father was impaled by a metal rod she had picked up. His mother screamed in horror. "Noooo!" Said his younger self trying to get up. "HA HA HA HA HA haaaa!" Laughed the Queen of the changelings. She used magic to blast Circuits mother and as quickly as she appeared she burned in green magic and disappeared. Young Circuit ran to his father hysterical. "Pa pa!" He said. His father was breathing heavily as the metal impaired his ability to breath. "S-son..." He said. Circuit in his present self walked over slowly to watch his father die, doing so made Luna looked at him walk. "What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. Young Circuit grabbed his dad by his back holding him up. "G-get your mom... Out of here." He said weakly. "Not Vithout you Papa!" His fathers hoof grasped onto young Circuits arm. "Son... I'm dieing, there is..." He coughed. "Nothing you can do." "Shure zare are. I can heal you!" "You can't..." He coughed again. "Muster enough magic..." "I con Papa I con!" He said with tears coming to his eyes. "Circuit we should keep moving." Said Luna. "I just... need a moment." Said current Circuit sadly. He looked into his fathers dieing eyes as the light faded. Young Circuit attempted to use his magic, which he charged it as fast as he could. He sweated as he tried to build as much magic as possible, but before he could even get half way there. His fathers eyes stopped moving, his final breath came out. He limped back in Circuits arms. "Papa? Papa!" Said Young Circuit panicking. He tried to use the spell as it was ready but he couldn't heal what wasn't alive. Young Circuit shook his father trying anything, but nothing could bring him back. "Dad..." Said current Circuit dropping tears.

"Circuit... I... Understand you are emotionally hurt, but we must keep moving." Said Luna. "Yes... I know." He said wiping tears away from his eyes. He turned around and walked back over to Luna, being next to her gave him some comfort in his pain. "L-luna." He started. "You wont tell anypony about my dreams right?" "Of coarse not." She said. "My duty as of the night and everything in relation to it includes the managing of sleep, what happens in the dreams of others I see I dare not speak of as it would violate my duties." She said. "Okay. Thank you." He said. "Are you okay to continue?" She asked. "Yes... I am. It's almost comforting seeing my past again." He said. "Even if I just saw my dad killed once more at least... I heard his voice again." He said with a small smile.

They moved continuing through the dark side of his dreams until Luna heard a voice that made her stop. "Sister?" Circuit knew what was next. "Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves." Her voice said sternly. A scene of Circuit chained to the ground of a cage could be seen, there were many around him. Some where of those Circuit would call of his aquatints, others were Guards. "At 1745 hours you were captured as a beast known as the blood wolf, you attempted and succeed in the murder of twelve ponies and maiming of seven at various moments between the times of 1645 hours and 1745 hours. One of being a Princess which you have murdered." The Circuit in the cage shook the shackles seeing if they were strong enough to break them which he wasn't. Celestia had tears looking next to her throne which Luna would typically sit during trials. "Because of your careless rampage you have destroyed the lives of many and ruined property of others as you are aware of what you did." "Yes, but I could not-" "I did not permit you to speak!" Said Celestia angered. "As punishment for your crimes against Equestria, you are sentenced immortality and eternity on the moon and never allowed to return." Caged Circuit had blood on his hooves. "If there is something you wish to say in record for the archives as your last words, please speak them now." The Circuit in the cage began to cry, losing any dignity he ever retained. "I am sorry to have stained your city vith za blood of your subjectz, I am also sorry to you families of za Royal Guards I have killed. I never intended to become a blood wolf az za bite I received was not desired many years ago. Now az I am about to be casted to za moon much like your sister has, I can only think of how she must have felt. But in the end, I vill feel za same pain as she haz, and no matter vat you say Celestia. I vill come back, I know magic just az vell as Za princess of friendship. Zare vill be a day I vill come back, and ven I return. I vill fix za problems I have made. Even if I cannot bring her back. I vill bring her soul to us." Celestias horn glowed its brilliant golden glow as it sparked. A small sparkly came from the centre of the moon, a beam of white light shoot down onto Circuit who screamed as his body was ripped away to the moon until he was no longer there. The moon after the beam thinned out to nothingness, showed an image of not a mare but a stallion resembling his appearance.

"Circuit?" Said Luna looking next to her. Circuit had disappeared. "Where have you gone?" She asked looking around. "I'm over here..." He said. He had covered his ears with his hooves. He was hiding behind Celestia's throne in the scene. "You fear... going to the moon?" Y-yes. I feel it is possible being a blood wolf." "Yes I am aware of what I created."

Blood wolves where minions Luna created in preparation to over throw Celestia before she was sent to the moon. They would kill and harvest the magic energy of other ponies and magical creatures to add to her power by directing the magic they stole to the moon. The first two hundred were pure wolves, red with crimson. They'd hunt and break into homes every night the moon was red. Any pony that survived an attack and was bit would become were versions, luckily no pony lived through an attack except Circuit. They existed only to power Luna, When Luna returned and became herself however all the blood wolves that existed had been removed along with her intent to over throw and rule Equestira, but not before the last one that existed before being destroyed by the spell she used to remove them could bite Circuit. Ever since he had done research on what he was and feared the blood moon knowing he would go on a rampage killing all to fuel the moon. They were meant to serve Nightmare moon as Luna knew she would don the armour and have gone through the transformation, but since they only wouldn't attack and listen to Nightmare Moon and not Luna, she could be killed by them.

Luna now knew there was more to worry about after she either found or did not find the Tantabus in his dreams, but she also now had to find a way to free him of the curse. "I know what you fear, many have feared the blood wolves and feared being one. It is one of the first things I removed returning from the moon, I will find a way to free you of your curse." She said putting a hoof on the shoulder of Circuit looking down at him. "But... there isn't any cure, there is not spell, no potion, no ritual, nothing to rid of a me the curse." He said looking down. "I promise you this." She said. "I will not allow a problem I have caused you to be unsolved. You will not fear being a blood wolf because I will find a way." He looked up at her for a moment. "I trust you will Luna." He said smiling lightly. He felt the fear of being a wolf slowly fade away.

The area in front of them disappeared and the one thing Luna dreaded to see showed as the scene turned blue and sparkly, it condensed in the centre where the scene was. It was a small orb of blue smoke. "There it is!" Said Luna with her horn ready. She shoot at the orb but when she hit it it dissipated and a non gender specific chuckle could be heard. "Luna... your too late." Said the voice. Circuit did not like it. "You can talk? I never allowed you to talk." "You think you can destroy what you have easily created? I found my way to your material realm. However because you took most of me, I was weak. Luckily I found him, and building my strength was easy off of something new." The voice laughed. "Luna... where is it?" He said worried. "I do not know, but if it has gained a more sentient mind. Then it might be capable of more then I once intended." "Of coarse I am... why else would I be talking?" It laughed.

"Wow Luna, its been a day or so hasn't it?" Said the voice around them. "You will be leaving Mr. Hooves dreams. With or without your compliance?" She said with her horn ready. "Oh I won't be leaving any time soon, after all I just got here and then fun is only starting! But you weren't invited Luna... Lets do a little pointer towards the door shall we?" A hole opened up in the dream space, Luna flew up into the air using her wings to push herself away from the hole but her wings could no find the strength to stop it and she was getting sucked towards it. "I got you!" Said Circuit. He jumped into the air and flew directly to her grabbing her by the belly and pulling her away from the hole. ""No! She's supposed to leave Circuit, not stay." Said the voice annoyed. He put her down on the ground. His metal wings unfurled from his sides as he landed and he put them back to his sides, he looked around with a face of determination. "She will stay until you are removed from here. I will not let you take her out of my dreams until we are finished." He said. "Fine then, she can be part of our party." Said the voice.

The Tantabus appeared in front of Circuit, it had a mouth that was formed by the unnatural lack of smoke in the shape of a mouth near the bottom of the smoke ball and the unnatural lack of appearance to show eyes. "You may think this is your domain, but you are not a king here. I am, you are just a prince. You may have founded and produced this scape, but I have overthrown you're rule. I am now the king and you are one below." The ball chuckled. Circuit tried to grab it but his hooves went straight through it like it wasn't there. It disappeared. "Come back here you torturous terror." Said Circuit looking around. "Nice title, I like that." It said. "Thankfully for you this will not be my permanent staying place, I plan on leaving. Soon? Probably not, but I will be in the near future. For now I will feed from your fear and your insecurities as well as be pleased from your panic." It laughed. Circuit backed up in fear, he backed right up into Luna. He looked at her. "We must not fear it, for that will fuel it." She said with a small smile, showing her own determination and relief that she found it and had not missed it. He loved to see her smile.

He grinned and looked around. "You know what? Do your worst vile monstrosity. I may not have the reins of my dreams like I used to, but I am still the owner and keeper of my dreams. I may have been dethroned but I am not without my sceptre! I still control myself, I can control what I want and create what I want!" He said confidently. He raised his hoof and out of the ground came a weapon of some sort, it fit around his hoof. He pressed a button on the side and the blue piece charged a small ball of white. "I am not a king... I am a god!" He finished, breathing heavily feeling alive. "No your not. You are but a husk, a husk I can cast aside whenever I want." It said. Out of the ground which came several stallions. As well as one tall being. "These ones you call, Golden Touch. Twilight Sparkle, as well as Discord. Are fresh cobs now boiled and ready to serve. With butter." It said with a cackle. "You will not leave, his mind is locked until day time. You will not be able to leave until the light of day! Which you will be removed before." Said Luna looking around. "Sure." It said.

The ground below them shifted and a cage shot up from the ground around Circuit."Woo!" He said as he fell to the ground from the shaking. The cages top closed like a jar, the cap spun around closing it. Circuit slammed into the cage trying to break through as it was rusted, but instead of breaking it didn't. It instead sparked with blue as he was knocked back. "Circuit!" Said Luna coming up to the cage. "Relax Princess, he is not going to be harmed. After all not like you can be hurt in a dream." It said with a small snicker. "Besides, I want to show you something I found here you might be interested in seeing." The rusted ground below her began to transform into something else, it turned from rusted metal to dirt and grass. The verbal shots of insults that were directed at Circuit changed to the cheery fun noise of a party, She looked around. She could see a float as well as herself upon it. The pony that placed the necklace of flours around her, she looked puzzled upon why it was being placed on her. "Thank you Twilight sparkle, thank you for bringing my sister back." Said Celestia happily. "This is... the day I returned." She said looking around at the memory before her. "Well yeah but this is not your perspective." Said the Tantabus. "This is his." His voice could be heard around them. "Vow, so za princess of za moon. Zat iz vat she looks like." Circuit knew what was going to be said next. "No!" He shouted in the cage. "Don't you dare!" He shouted. On the other side of the cage he could not be heard, as Luna did not turn around to him speaking. He had been muted.

"Woo, who's that?" The field of vision turned to the left, Golden Touch was standing next to him. "Zat iz za Princess of za night. Or Princess Luna." "Well which one is it?" "Either you dunderhead." He said irritated sounding. "Oh, well I'll just say Luly." "No you shall respect za new princess and call her za proper title." He said sounding more irritated. "Why?" "Because such a princess of beauty and power is of equal to Celestia and possibly better, should be called by her proper title, would you call Celestia, Celly?" "Well maybe..." "No you do not! You say Luna! Or Princess of the night!" He shouted. "Hey this isn't a time for argument this is a time of parrrtaaay!" He looked to his right where Pinkie pie had appeared next to him, she jumped into the air glee filled. "Fine zen. I vill participate." He said to her.

"What was that supposed to show me?" Asked Luna. She looked back to where Circuit was caged. He had his ears covered and his eyes shut not wanting to hear what the vision showed. "Circuit?" He couldn't hear her. He opened one eye. He saw her approach the cage. "I am going to attempt to escape from this region and concentrate on where it is." She said. "I am all around, I am in the memories, I am in the emotions, and the visions he has. You cannot concentrate on everything that is all around. Also I am not done yet, watch more."

"I dare not, for his personal memories are not mine to see." She said. She closed her eyes. "Circuit Hooves, you shall not see my sister." It was Celestia. It made her open her eyes. "What?" She said. She could see Celestia looking at her direction. "Why not?" Said Circuits voice all around Luna. Celestia closed her eyes. "Because she does not wish to see anypony." She opened her eyes again looking at her unhappily. "Besides, unless you have any urgent problems with your dreams or you have seen any sort of night creature that does not belong you have no business with my sister." She paused. She made some scrolls appear. She waved them at her. "Also stop sending her letters, I can tell they were yours from previous letters you sent with your name on them regarding temporary land permits." "But I vish to know how she iz doing. She sheemed lonely from previous letters she sent back." He said. "He... was the one sending those letters?" Said Luna surprised.

Not too long after she returned to Cantorlot and in the castle, she began to get letters from a mysterious stallion. Through the letters she talked with him every once in awhile, the first one was asking her how that she felt since she was back from the moon. The next few were more or less just communicating back and forth. She learned a little bit about him like how he was smart by the choice of words, and that he came from another country since his English was not the best and instead of using certain words like bathroom he used toilet room. He had also used text from his language. He would talk about his day and she would talk about hers. She enjoyed the conversations they had together through letters, he got to know her and she got to know him a little that was until Celestia discovered the letters and asked her if she had been getting mail. She fessed to writing back and said how she felt there was nothing wrong with it. Celestia explained how she didn't want to see these letters anymore, Celestia and Luna didn't know how he actually was in person and Celestia would rather not see her sister engaging in such things unknown things to her as modern romance, Celestia felt she was not ready for it yet.

"I care not for your concerns regarding my sister, but if you wish to know she is fine." Said Celestia. Her horn glowed and the vision of Celestia standing at the gate of the castle became distant. "Hey!" Said Circuit. The sound of wind rushing around could be heard indicating he had been tossed away. He was thrown into the streets and landed softly as the final part of his forced leave was him slowly being set on the ground. "Brank'shanshik!" Shouted Circuit. Luna learned that was a swear in his language. "At least give me za dignity to shee myself away!"

Luna turned her head to Look at Circuit in the cage who had turned away covering his ears. He was laying on his stomach as he was covering his ears with his front hooves and his back legs were planted into the ground. "I... never knew that." She said. She shook her head. She regained her face of confidence and said. "No! No more of this." She charged her horn and she shot into the air. When it hit the roof the sound of the voice could be heard having pain. "Ooow! Stop that!" It said. "Not until I have rid of you!" She shouted. The blue smoke began to form out of the ceiling, it amassed near the centre until it became a giant orb. ""A ha! I knew I could draw you out!" She said triumphantly. "Sure you can, but may I remind you I am part of Circuits memories and his emotions now? Drawing me means you draw away his feelings and his memories and since I like to take the good and separate from the bad-." She looked to Circuit. He had become still faced, his face was blank. He stood up. "My father is dead and so is my mother." He said without tone in his voice, he also sounded unamused. "I should probably wake up but I can't. Hey Tantabus could you let me out please?" Asked Circuit. "Sure."

The cage around Circuit dropped down into the ground and the lid popped off when it collided with Circuit. He walked forward. "Hello Luna." She looked at the electrically beam she had on the Tantabus, then to Circuit Hooves who looked at her blankly. She didn't like how he looked at her with such a emotionless stare, like she was just a pony. She didn't sense the determined and yet worried face he had when she entered his dream, she didn't like it. She realized if she got rid of the Tantabus she would also rid Circuit of any feelings and any good memories in his life. She did not want to make another mistake. She had already caused enough trouble in his life and two of them were not even direct, she did not wish to have one that would specificity happen as soon as she did it. "Fine Tantabus, you win this round." She said defeated. She released the blue smoke, it retreated back into the ceiling. She watched as Circuits eyes slowly opened wide and his mouth regained and matched his eyes which looked around surprised. "How did I get out of the cage?" He asked regaining awareness. "The Tantabus let you out." She said looking down at him sadly. "Where is that thing?" "Oh just chillin." It said from somewhere in the space. Circuit noticed her sadness immediately and without even think about what could happen when he looked at her he said. "What is wrong?" She didn't speak for a moment. "I couldn't do it. I could not take it from your mind Circuit, it has bonded with your emotions and your memories. If I destroyed it. I would have destroyed everything you like, you would have been a mindless being." He felt sorry, he knew how much it meant to fix your own mistakes. He put a hoof on her shoulder. "I know there must be a way, much like you know there must be a way to rid me of my curse." He said looking at her, she was looking down. Her eye looked at him after he spoke. "I believe in you, much how I believe in myself."

The ground changed again from bright white stone tile to dirt. She saw the dirt only but she heard her voice. "The Princess of the night has Arrived!" Called her voice ahead. Circuit could watch as his past self looked up. He was still low to the ground bowing. He saw Luna. He heard him spit and the sound of something of fair density hit the ground. After offering her hoof to the mayor Circuit stood up and was sprinting over to her. "I got to talk to her, so she knows I vas za von sending za letters." Until after she stomped her hoof on the ground, which he then stopped. "Er, maybe I should vait until later." He said quietly backing up. She could see the edging around his vision indicating he was wearing a mask. She could see a mare wearing a mouse costume cowering. He after she said she was going elsewhere for now and watched her walk away, walked to a dunk tank and bobbed his head in for an apple. "I sure hope she'll be okay." The vision faded away.

"Stop this now you demon! I will not allow you to continue to plague my mind with fear, and Luna's mind with concern for me! You will either come out here and face me like a real demon or cower behind the folds of fabric that is a mind of-." "Would you stop with your speech like threats? As if wrapping my head around your logic wasn't annoying enough your speeches are stupidly long and boring." Circuit smacked his hoof into the corroded wall. "I will not be insulted in my own mind!" He shouted up the wall. The giggling of the Tantabus could be heard. "Oh and this is a good one."

The vision returned and Circuit watched Luna rise into the air, the wind howling around him. "Since you choose to fear your princess instead of love her, and insult her with this celebration. We declare that Nightmare night be cancelled, Foreveeerrr!" Circuit seemed to grow in tears as the vison was warped slightly. "But... Ziz iz von of za holidays I actually enjoyed." He said. "And, I shtil have not talked vith you." He said. He began to walk away towards the bridge and saw her appear and look back with her own face of sadness and disappointment. Circuit paused and brought a hoof up to his eyes wiping the tears away. "I got it!" He said. He began to gallop to the bridge while she slowly crossed it with her head down until he saw Twilight Sparkle running over to her. Circuit stopped and watched her talk with Twilight. "Dang it, I vanted to tell her she was doing too good of a job scaring everypony. She didn't need to cancel Nightmare night, I guess Twilight vill help her realize it." The heard his past self chuckle. "She's good at it anyways, always lecturing me on how to handle my books." That vision faded.

"You come out here and face me!" Said Circuit Hooves covering his head embarrassed. "Stop doing this now!" "Mmmmm, yes your insecurity is delicious." It said. "Well now we know what it feeds on now, everything negative." Said Luna looking around. "L-luna." Said Circuit. "What is it?" "I-I-I, know what it's trying to do. Don't listen to anymore of my memories." He asked. "No matter how tempting it may be to see other ponies memories, I will not listen to anymore." She said. "Thank you." He said, he stood up from the ground. "Now how are we going to get rid of this thing?" He said looking around the room made of rust. "Because it is grabbing onto your emotions and your memories, we must go either next." "Ooh, before you go you should see this last one." "No!" Said Circuit stepping ahead of Luna. "She shall see no more of my memories. We are coming for you!" Said Circuit angry. "Did you forget I am king here?" several blue tentacles came out of the ground and the ceiling and quickly wrapped themselves around Luna. The surprise of them coming out so quickly caught her off guard and she struggled trying to use magic to untangle herself as she was raised into the air. "Luna!" Said Circuit. He shot magic at the tentacles but a shield bearing the Lunar seal appeared deflecting the spell back at Circuit. He leaped out of the way and looked at the shield. "What is that?" "Lunar shield, pretty cool huh? I found it in your mind. Not a bad Idea by the way a shield that can be enchanted to shine a brilliant light when the moon is out to blind a foe, and can reflect magic projectiles. problem is there is no conflict where this would be effective. You know, except against night creatures like I don't know... A Unicorn blood wolf perhaps?" "YOU PUT LUNA DOWN OR ELSE!" Said Circuit stomping his hooves on the ground. "Uuuuh, nah." It said.

The next scene it wanted to show Luna began. "No, I will not view this!" Said Luna closing her eyes stills struggling to get out of the mass of tentacles. That was until the tentacles flexed and locked her in place, preventing her from moving, she was trapped. "Now open your eyes Princess." Said the Tantabus now appearing in front of her face. She did not comply. "Open your eyes to watch or I will destroy his emotions." It threatened. She sighed and opened her eyes, she looked down at Circuit who looked up at her helplessly wanting dearly to do something to help her. "Good, now enjoy the show princess." The orb floated down to Circuit who looked at it with a fire in his eyes. "Sure we will all enjoy it won't we?" Circuit's nostrils pushed out a breath of steam.

The next memory began. She could see from Circuits point of perspective. She saw herself. She was laughing away on a cloud which she used to scare Rainbow Dash. Foliage was being moved away as he came into the clearing. "Okay you can do zis, you can do zis." He said quietly. He walked towards the cloud she was on. He looked up at the cloud and cleared his throat but when he tried to speak his voice squeaked. "Hey, that's a nice costume." Said Twilight. He looked at her who adorn the Star swirl the bearded costume. "Oh, Good day. I mean, night Twilight." He siad quickly coming out of his high pitch speaking "Who might you be?" Asked Luna looking down at him. He looked up to her. "H-hello." He cleared his throat. "You are princess of night?" He said nervously. "I am Nightmare moooooon!" She laughed. "Ha! Ha! Yes mayor iz very silly about zat izn't she?" He said nervously again. "Vell, nice to meet you in person." "Indeed it is. We would guess that is why thou came out here?" She said. "Vell yes, but more specifically I came to say something to you." "Well go ahead." She said flying down to him with a smile, now enjoying the night. "It was fun writing za letters to you before Celestia got in za vay." He said. "Y-you were the one sending the letters?" She said surprised. "Yes. I missed za back und forth communication ve had, perhaps von day I may show you my real face ven I feel ready and you may know what iz behind za pen and quill of za lover you have." "Wait, I recognize that voice." Said Twilight. "I vill see you around." He said. He backed up into the foliage as the foliage moved from the sides into the view of the memory.

Luna looked at it surprised with her mouth open slightly now remembering that encounter. She looked down at Circuit who had now began to cry. "I hate you!" He shouted referring to the Tantabus. "You are ruining my life! I will seal you in a jar and place you in the deepest pit of Tatarus myself! I will-." "Oh oh, there is one more she needs to see." Said the orb. The orb had grown extremely big. "Here you go, curtsy of your pal Tantabus."

The next vision was a letter. "I know what you were capable of, you could be making lies." She said looking unhappily at the memory. "I can assure you, this is what has been happening. In fact, this one was a few nights ago." "No...' Said Circuit now covering his eyes, his ears were flopped down. "No more..."

He spoke as he wrote the letter."Dear Princess Celestia, princess of za sun. I Know vy you prevent me from receiving mail from her as well as her receiving mail from me. It iz because you do not wish for her to mingle, to see vat iz out zare, to shee her be harmed emotionally. I commemorate your desire to protect her, like any member of a family should. However, you should be made aware of something else you may not know of vich is called over reacting. You may think I am nothing more then just fool, thinking he iz not worthy of such a thing az your sister, but you cannot know if von is vorthy if you do not give zem a chance. You know how brilliant and how much of an intellectual mind zat I posses from za plans and za machines i have shown you to improve za pony condition. I although do not know za shame painz and shame misery she haz felt over the thousand years she haz been on the moon, I wish I could sympathize with her and I have before from zes letterz. In za short time zat I could write to her, I learned many things about her and she has learned things about me. Things that show me that she iz very much just like any mature adult like you and me, I do not know if she has feelings for me and you clearly know that I do for her, za fact zat you continue to meddle in vat iz not yourz to meddle vith iz surprising. I will despite my own reluctance to do so in fear of never having proof of such letters, I vill send you back za letters she sent to me showing just how ready she is to be out in za world doing such things az being loved by somepony else, not zat you should really need to be convinced of such thingz az zare are none of your concernz who she wishez to talk to. I ony hope zat you vill make za right decision, do not make her unhappy.." The black aura of his magic could not be seen in the darkness behind it, it was rolled up and then set alight in red flames. The smoke quickly travelled out the window and into the night. "Whatever your response iz Princess... You better answer vith your heart and not vith your mind."

"NOOOOOO!" Said Circuit Shouting at the tentacles. He charged his horn directly into them, it pierced straight through. "Ow!" Said the orb that followed him. Th tentacles retreated back into the ceiling and the floor. Luna slowly let herself down to the ground. "I think I'll let you two be for a while." Said the orb. It disappeared. Luna looked down at Circuit. Circuit's ears flopped down afraid, he could feel his heart pounding. "I... see why you were nervous this morning." She said having her eyes looking away. Circuits face began to turn red, not from anger but embarrassment. "Fine. Yes, yes! I like you. I just..." His mind raced trying to think of what to say. He could hear gears, moving literally making the phrase your gears are moving. "I just... I got to know you the way I did, and..." He paused trying to think. "I always wanted to just keep writing, because I was unsure if I could face you in... real life. Sure there was nightmare night, but I was in costume as a robot. You could not see my true self." He lowered his head in shame. "In a way. I seen it as being able to communicate with you since I could not find my confidence to truly speak with you." She looked at him with a small amount of lighter blue under her eyes. "I... I... Never felt adequate enough in person, but when you speak to somepony through letters... There is no comprehensions. I had built the courage I had to try to talk to you those times but after nightmare night I... Gave up." "Well... what was, that last letter about?" She asked curiously still looking down at him. "That... was my final stand against Celestia's over protection of you. I as you saw wanted to show her how close we were becoming through the letters and how good of a thing it was... I still don't know her response as of yet. I fear she is working on getting a legal note telling me to stay away."

There was silence as the truth lingered in the room. Circuit had turned around, still scared to hear what she might say. "I know you may not feel the same way as I do, but if you-." "Circuit..." She interrupted him. His eye looked back. "My sister is right... I may not be ready for such things as relationships that... you wish to have with me considering." He saw her hoof be placed on his shoulder. "But that was a year ago, I know how have dinner with others. I know how to just, as the foals say... Hang out." He could hear some cheeriness when she said that. "Regardless of what my sister enacts against you, I wish to know more about you." He turned his head. "I... missed the communication we had." She was smiling down at him. "B-but, Celestia will not let us use the letters." He turned around as he said that. "Then we will not use the letters." "Wait wait. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The orb reappeared, it was no longer large but it had grown small. Circuit and Luna did not notice its reappearance. "Well, what will we use?" He asked. "We will talk to each other using dreams she has no control over them." "So, you... Like me?" He said shocked. She brought her lips down to his forehead and kissed him on it. His face blushed. "I want what we had going." She said. "No no no no no, you were supposed to reject him. He was supposed to cry and I would leave this place!" It said angry. "Things are different about me then you once thought Tantabus, My heart has changed and evolved since I first created you." She said looking at it. "I figured out what you were trying to do, but the opposite happened. You helped me, in a way that was what your existence was for." "No! I am not a good guy! I am a bad guy! I MADE HIM CRY! I AM EVIL!" It screamed defeated. "No, you were my good intentions creating a lesson for myself, now you were re-purposed to show him he had nothing to fear. Even if that was not your sentient intentions, it was your destined actions."

"No!" It said. It had a face of displeasure and worry as it was sucked by an invisible force towards Circuit. "No! not again! Not like last time!" It said. Circuit closed his eyes and he made a jar appear. "No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
